User talk:Brocky292
KARD I figured that would be a hella good first title for your talk page XD I CANNOT WAIT the point dance is out and legit, in 12* hours or so they're releasing! I'm going to be at a hockey game and it pisses me off I can't be at the vlive countdown party but AHHH I'M SO PUMPED whoops it's actually 24 hours meaning I'm setting my alarm I am not missing a damn thing Heyo Idky I'm asking now, but can I use your Sig coding when I come back :o RE: No problem, I'll make sure to include it in the last post! I have no problems with injuring players (I'm the only GM to ever actually kill one so...) "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 17:27, December 16, 2016 (UTC) :No death this time, I promise xD "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 18:08, December 16, 2016 (UTC) Owl for Micah Herbology I think it'd be great if you wanted to teach it! I'm just double checking with Bond, since he signed up, but I know he's very busy. But once I get it all settld, I'll let you know! If you want to just sign up with whoever would be teaching it on my page, that'd be great. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 08:02, January 18, 2017 (UTC) Kohl For Cian Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Admin Team Meeting Just a reminder that the Admin Meetin will happen today, at 20:00 UTC. Please try to be there if you can. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 16:31, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Meeting If you could get on chat ASAP, that would be nice. We're starting the meeting. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 20:08, February 4, 2017 (UTC) Seo Joo-Hyun & Finn Harries Your reservations for the above have expired. If they had been intended for the usage of brand new characters, then they must be removed for at least a month before you can add them back. If not, then please re-reserve them or remove them as is appropriate. Thanks, and sorry for the inconvenience. :) - and i look just about ghastly in black. 01:29, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, here it is. :) - and i look just about ghastly in black. 02:29, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Of course, anytime! I'm sorry you woke up a bit ill. I hope you're feeling better now. :) - and i look just about ghastly in black. 02:34, February 5, 2017 (UTC) Hale Fam Tweaks Alright, so in light of the new expansion that are being planned, Manolo and I have decided that instead of just hating on werewolves, the family will hate on other magical races as a whole. The two dads (by Manolo and I) will have places in the Ministry and will sort of be the “infiltrators”. Also, the adopted children will have to be, at some point, abused by a magical creature so that they’d also hate other magical races as a whole and be adopted into the family by the dads because of their bad experiences with other magical races. And also possibly start a student revolution at Hogwarts against werewolves, veelas, vampires, metamorphmagi, etc. With that being said, we’d like to know if you’re still interested to be part of it? That’s all, thank you very much! Xoxo Yeah that's fine! That could possible open up more storylines so I'm definitely up for it. :) Expansion So, if you read the logs from the meeting, you'd probably notice that an idea for an expansion was tossed out there. But in case you haven't yet, I'll explain it to you. Basically, somehow word gets out that Bailey is a werewolf, and a group of wizards who are against magical creatures rebel. By either taking his kids prisoner or by possibling making an attempt on Bailey's life. All of this is up to you and there will be no hard feelings if you're not up for this, and we will not go forward with any more planning till you give us the thumbs-up. "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 13:50, February 5, 2017 (UTC) :Alright, sounds like a plan xD Just keep me in the loop "It's a glorious thing to be a Pirate King," Talk 00:13, February 6, 2017 (UTC) DON'T RECALL AHHHHHHHHHHH �� They be comin back for my recently recovered weave �� wow day6 made a comeback an hour ago and it's been snatched again Elmira Hey! I wont be back home for a little bit, but I can post with her in his office when I get back! :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 05:08, February 8, 2017 (UTC) heeey I've probably asked this before, but I can't remember, so, better safe than sorry, right? c: But, um, can I use your character page (v.3)? It's ok if not. :) Fight Can you intervene/GM here? xD [[User:Carnarvan|"Smooth seas have never made for skilled sailors."]] Talk 22:52, February 10, 2017 (UTC) Intervention... Hiiii, Brocky. So, a fight is about to go down here and we're gonna need someone to step in. Would you (and Silas) be willing to intervene before things turn ugly? Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it :Nevermind, Carn got here first XD Let's find light inside our universe now; When ain't nobody keep on holding us down; Just come in, get in, let them say what they say; Cause I'm about to put them all away All my , listen up; If that boy ain't giving up; Lick your lips and swing your hips; Girl, all you gotta say is; My name is NO There's an ; When you hold me, when you touch me; It's so powerful; I can feel it Template I was wondering if I could use your 4th page template please? I think the 4th one is the new one...I just checked and I already forgot, but I'm pretty sure. xD Anyways, it's cool if not, but I figured I might as well ask. :D - your brain is plimpy soup, matey. 22:12, February 20, 2017 (UTC) Thank you! :D Yeah, I normally use Ezgif. Is it a square ratio thing or does it absolutely have to be that size? It'll be fine regardless, but just so I could possibly avoid having to resize them if it's fine as long as it's a square, you know. :P Again, thanks!! - your brain is plimpy soup, matey. 00:17, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Gotcha! Thanks. :D - your brain is plimpy soup, matey. 00:34, February 21, 2017 (UTC) Catapults & Falcons RP There's a Falcons/Catapults RP at the Athletic Squad's House. Feel free to join in with your player(s)! :) Yeo Chang-Gu Your expiration for the above has expired. :S If intended for a new character, I'll have to ask you to remove them. If not, then you can renew them. Sorry! :/ [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''- it wasn't love;]] [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|'''it was a perfect illusion.]] 02:55, March 3, 2017 (UTC) Ministry Jenelle is old enough to be a department head now and since I don't have a department head anymore, I was wondering if we could figure out something for her (such as where she would go and if it would be possible for her to) sometime soon? :) Thanks! [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|''Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 05:35, April 15, 2017 (UTC) I really don't mind what way we go about it. It's really up to what you would rather do at the moment. :D [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 05:46, April 15, 2017 (UTC) Yeah, that works out. :P I'll probably be heading to bed soon anyways, since I have a busy day tomorrow. I hope the airport (and the flight? unless you're picking somebody up) goes well. I know those can be a hassle. :) So, the open departments are Magical Education, International Magical Cooperation, and Technological Advancement. Since I just had the department head for the Magical Education department, I would rather do one of the other two, but I'm not sure where you/Bailey would rather advise her to go towards. [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 06:01, April 15, 2017 (UTC) It really is. My parents were managers at an airport when I was younger, so I practically grew up out of an airport because I was dragged to their work more often than not and I still hate them. :P I think that would work well for her, especially since she can speak several European languages. (I know it goes past Europe, but I feel it could still help.) As much as she loves technology and the television and all that, I do think she would fit more there rather than in a technology-based department. :D [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 06:30, April 15, 2017 (UTC) I still get bonuses to fly first class though, so I feel like it weighs itself out. xD I'll just fix the other pages. I don't want to touch the roster, because I always feel like I'm doing something wrong when I do unless it's removing my character. Thanks so much! :) [[User talk:NotAlwaysPerfect|Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife.]] 06:41, April 15, 2017 (UTC) I was wondering... ...if I could possibly use your WB design. And on that note, if you allow me to use it... could I possibly use it on my sandbox, for planning reasons, of course. It's fine if you say no :) Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You [[User talk:Sophia McLaren-Cobb|~Sophie'']] Griffin I'm not sure if he would count either, so I would suggest asking Carn or Lilly about it. :) Edit: I'm with you on that I don't think you would absolute need to fill out the short-answer questions. I hadn't quite thought about it, but I suppose that that probably relies on if you want to keep him after the expansion or not. Regardless, I think it would be fine to approve him, so I did. If it turns out otherwise, we can always undo it, you can add the answers, and I can go over it, but for right now I think it should be good. :P 'Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife. 04:38, April 20, 2017 (UTC) Perhaps you should, although you didn't ask for a sorting for him, so it's not all 100% necessary. It would be a good way to figure him out and such though, so that you feel connected. I believe that's what Jaye had in mind (and I do agree with this move, don't get me wrong on that) when she added them, so they're still good to do. He'll be approved regardless, since those wouldn't make him get denied. 'Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife. 05:35, April 20, 2017 (UTC) No problem; anytime! I'm glad I could help at least a bit. :D 'Cause your dream in life is to be a footballer's wife. 05:56, April 20, 2017 (UTC) For Cian �� Hey, Brocky! I was wondering if it would be okay for me to use your version 4 character page? HQ I created a wikia that will help us plot, develop and expand the relationships between the Arcana Alliance. Each guild has a specific living quarter and bedroom and while not required to stay there full-time, there are other options on the HQ site for housing (like apartments, houses and cottages). If you interested in having anything added or tweaked, go ahead and message me on my profile over there. Click to teleport via portkey. Thank you. Hiiii Would you wanna RP Bailey and Brynja? I thought because maybe they were in the same Pack they'd know each other quite well and it'd be interesting :') Hi!! I was just wondering if you wanted to RP Bailey and Julius following the assassination attempt! I thought it could be interesting and we don't RP enough. Or we could do someone else XD You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 02:01, April 26, 2017 (UTC) :I'd love to start! I'll post in his office! :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 03:10, April 26, 2017 (UTC) Quidditch Questions So, I'm trying to figure out how to code my own template of a character page and I was looking through the various templates on the wiki, and I like the info you provide in your third template. (It might be the same in the fourth, I can't read it real well with the side image). Either way, could I use those... info bullets I guess is the right word in mine? I'll make sure to credit you for it of course. Moon Bin & Camila Mendes Your reservations for the above have expired. If you wanted to use them for new characters, I'll have to ask you to please remove them from your model section. On the flip side, if you wanted to use them for the older model of currently existing characters, then feel free to renew the dib. :D ♡ "I'm Mary Poppins, y'all!" ♡ 03:25, May 13, 2017 (UTC) I was totally looking at the wrong thing. I'm sorry. Ignore the above! :P ♡ "I'm Mary Poppins, y'all!" ♡ 03:26, May 13, 2017 (UTC) crying One of the names suggested for produce 101 boy group is oIo Moon Bin Hey! Your model reservation has expired. I feel like you probably know the drill by now, but if you have any questions about it, then don't hesitate to ask. :) Should we just search romantic comedies on Netflix and see what we find? 05:46, June 15, 2017 (UTC) GM Can you please GM Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw this week? 11:18, June 19, 2017 (UTC) :Nope. You are right on schedule pretty much. Thank you so much for doing that, it takes one of the three off my plate. 03:08, June 20, 2017 (UTC) Camila Mendes Your reservation for Camila Mendes has expired. I'm sorry for any troubles, but you know the drill. :/ And in your way, in this blue shade, my tears dry on their own. 05:31, June 26, 2017 (UTC) Hufflepuff VS Slytherin Please post int he Hufflepuff VS Slytherin match with your player by 8 PM AST, so I can finish the game. If you make a quidditch player, you have to post in the matches with them. Thank you. :) GM Can you please finish the Gryffindor VS Ravenclaw game as soon as you can? The games have gone on long enough, it's tiring. Ministry Hey gurl hope you're okay! Was just wondering if you'd be able to take a look at the registration page for the ministry as there are some requests (but I'm mostly asking for myself lmaooo). Thanks! 22:03, July 2, 2017 (UTC) ������ Posted on Tottenham Court Road/Luchino Caffe for Aikaterine and Griffin. Ministry / Scroll Box Hey! I was wondering if I could move Jenelle to the Head of the Department of Magical Accidents and Catastrophes please? It was the department she was originally in and I think it's more appropriate for her to run. :P If we need to RP her talking to Bailey, then we can. :) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 00:54, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Also! Could I possibly use your scroll box stuff please? It's the only scroll box that works for me apparently. (I tested it out just to see if it would, but I won't use it or publish it until I actually have permission, I promise.) It's okay if not, but I figured it would be worth asking at least. :) - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 08:56, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Actually, I think I've figured it out thanks to the lovely Internet, so I got the code to finally work. :P - send them some mojos ����⚾���� 11:02, July 9, 2017 (UTC) Unrelated things Hey Brocky! I just wanted to let you know that I wish to move Adrijana to DoM (Department of Mysteries) as their head. I talked with Lilly beforehand and she's fine with it, just need to make sure it's fine with you. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' For Cian 15:13, July 17, 2017 (UTC) Library Since you've got the Hogwarts Librarian I wanted to make sure you know there were students in the General RP:Library/Restricted Section. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:22, July 28, 2017 (UTC) crying Why do I get recommended this shit https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=VVB5itMvWyQ dae & bellerose i can post now, but um, i don't know if you're willing to edit your dae post, or...? i had someone assigned to post in that match, but apparently they didn't. thank god i'm here now, though, huh? anyways. yeah. head of gryffindor things on an unrelated note: realized some time ago hogwarts has a habit of using house alumni as heads of other houses and that can lowkey count as a new learning experience for both the students and the head ok so Rain's turning 17 soon and she likes to Anxiety Think Ahead even though she's just a sixth. she has a bunch of things that need to be run through the head. could we rp her and Silas? ������ Posted for Kohl and Elaine on Potions Basement. I hope they end up being friends. ���� Ministry Hey, Brocky! I've had a character, Seraphina Whiteford sign up for the ministry, but she hasn't been accepted or denied or anything like that... And the others under her has been all accepted... Can I ask what's going on or for you to approve her once you get a chance? Thanks! Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady Teaching Hello! I'm sending a message out to all the teachers since it seems that a lot of the classes haven't been touched recently. I know some may have fallen stagnant, but please try to keep the class going. The more you post, the more other people will post. I know I've been gone and haven't been around to encourage more posting, but I am now back from camp and would love to see Hogwarts thrive. I appreciate you signing up to teach and have full confidence that you can have a thriving class. :) You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 16:54, August 19, 2017 (UTC) hello~ I was looking at the folders of my photos on my computer, when I came across some qt photos of suho w/ a kid and because I saw that you made Benji, I thought that you might like them <3. I ended up uploading them here because I thought that I had the link to them on my suho tag on tumblr,but I do not but anyway, here you go, if you're interested ofc ^^ ♥♥♥ talks can we talk soon? it's not urgent, so don't worry, but the sooner the better. x Teaching! Hello, teachers! Classes have now resumed after the christmas break!! This is a great time to try and have a fresh start at your class again! You can clear what was being taught and start on a new subject. Let's get those classes back to full activity! There's only a few more weeks until the term is over, so let's finish strong. Thank you! You are, and always have been,my dream. I love you more than there are stars in the sky and fish in the sea. 03:07, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Seeing... That PM's being it's little bitchy stubborn-arse self and refusing to work tonight, I thought I should ask you through here instead... Could I use your section coding? Like for the basic information sections on your V3 and V4 pages? Lady of the Heathers... Too badarse for your own good. ~The Highland Lady Models Hey, Brocky! I noticed that you have six semi/inactive characters left, so I wanted to remind you to please adjust this list according to this blog before September 7th or all of them will be removed. Thanks! :) �� searching for somebody to go on the amazing race with �� 19:50, August 29, 2017 (UTC) Can't start the game... Until Kohl shows up. Post please? :) (I assume we're waiting for Slytherin players to post at any rate). Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 23:37, August 30, 2017 (UTC) Lycanthropy Research & Results I have a character whose life goal is to cure lycanthropy and they've been working on it since sixteen. That was 6 IC years ago. They haven't quite done it yet (it's probably borderline impossible), but they're getting there. Because you have the alpha for the wolf pack, I was told I should pass along the ideas to you as well as the Crats. *'A healing salve that in the long term can make werewolf induced scars fade' - Scratches from werewolves don't heal, and some of them self-maim when locked up and left alone during the full moon. My character focused on this (it was probably one of the first projects) and developed something that could make recent scars fade. Really, really old scars probably would take the same amount of years they were there to get rid of. Some won't ever heal properly. It would also help out with making werewolves more unnoticed, because new scars every full moon aren't that hard to figure out. It isn't easy to make and my character has access to medical knowledge on the Muggle side of things, so the ingredients are without a doubt hard to get to and unique. *'Modified smelling salts which werewolves are prone to reacting badly to' - Works both as an identifier and help the Ministry track the more evasive werewolves. Normal people will smell nothing, werewolves' enhanced sense of smell (both in human and wolf form) will cause them to smell something horrible. It works in very short radius and is rendered useless if you try to mix it or change its form (liquid, powder, turned into accessories, etc.) They can however be hidden in small ornaments, like watches and big enough pendants. They appear to be crumbling pebbles and are very, very fragile so don't drop them. Of course, it can also be used against werewolves to find them and kill them, which brings me to the next point. *'A countermeasure to the above' - My character wasn't naive enough to not guess the double edged sword and came up with a compound that nullifies the smelling salts' effect. They look like transparent miniature glo sticks and are as fragile as their opposite. Unfortunately they only work when on the werewolf's person and say, if it got knocked out of their pockets or hands, they're screwed. Ingesting them isn't advised because it's essentially poison to anyone who tries. My character's main goal is to develop something to alleviate or completely remove the pain of transformation during full moons. Very little progress on this. Wolfsbane potion allows them to keep their minds, yes, but it doesn't help with the changing and changing back. Other pain removal potions could probably work, but one specially for werewolves would probably work much much better. It's a more direct effect on werewolves and is going to take a lot more time. For other stuff: *My character and their spouse are the only ones with access to the recipes to above. Unless someone wants to plan a break in on their laboratory (which can be arranged if the expansion is still going through), they're the only ones so far who know about the progress. Neither of them (more so my character) don't really trust the authorities (#there are leaks lbr) and have been trying to figure out how to spread this around. They just came back from South Korea so they don't know about the Order. *To quote the label on some of the containers of the items: "No werewolves were maimed, scarred, or experimented upon against their will and were not visited by any harm of any kind in the making of these unless you count hope as a crime." I really hope none of this is overpowered or too unrealistic or too against canon about how werewolves are angsty and helpless. That last part should really start changing - it's been IC decades since the last development for werewolves (aka the Wolfsbane potion) and it's about freaking time someone developed something. I'M SORRY TO CLOG UP YOUR WALL LIKE THAT. I'M REGRETTING EVERYTHING ATM AND IDK IF YOU SAW MY LINE MESSAGE BUT YEAH I'M NOT GOING THROUGH WITH IT I REALLY DOUBT IT'S GOING TO BE PASSED AND IT'S RLLY SILLY TBH SORRY AGAIN Department of Mysteries I saw the RP between Julius and Adrijana, and I'll admit to being a wee bit concerned. Can I at least have some OOC forewarning if the Department of Mysteries is gonna be shut down? xD Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 00:05, September 2, 2017 (UTC) :If we could talk about that at some point, I'd love it. Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Pregunta Just popping in to check if you've made any progress with Joaquin. D'ya need any help with him? If you do, let me know! :) :I didn't remember, okay, leave me alone. :v BROCKY HIIII I FEEL DRUNK RN EVEN THOUGH I'M NOT AND LIKE I WANTED TO TELL YOU SOMETHING BUT THE THING IS I DOUBT I'M GOING TO HAVE WHAT I'M FEELING RN IN THE MORNING SO COME ON CHAT PLS LMAOO BUT YOU'RE PROBABLY ASLEEP RN BUT ANYWAY HIIII <3 HIII NEVER MIND I'M GONNA GET OFF BC CBA W/ CHAT RN LMAOOOO OMG BUT I HOPE YOU'RE DOING WELL COLLEGE MUST BE FUN YOU BETTER BE ASLEEP RN LMAOOO <3 Question Can I use your version 3 character page? Hannahgrace.05 (talk) 20:13, September 10, 2017 (UTC) Minister Quick Update to the Minister on the Attacks. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 18:38, September 13, 2017 (UTC) �� Hellu considering all the dynamic personalities of the mainly unfriendly slytherin team and differing complex backgrounds (like a bp daughter abd a head auror daughter playing together) I was wondering if u would be interested in a slytherin team dynamic? I kind of think their relationship off the feild must be beautiful look at bailey's initials just do it please i'm sorry gOODBYE meme hi just wanted to say hi do u know black pink Big Thing It's big, it's huge, it's freakin' monumental. And kind of urgent, because of a lack of time. Can we talk soon? ohhh ok bc like, I'm taking a break from DARP and I was going to start all over again but then I realized I cba w/ that option (actually idk if I am going to do that) and I wanted to know if you wanted any models of mine bc I thought I was going to delete everyone but idk if that is necessary anymore xD if that makes any sense xD hiii sorry to bother you again, but I had a question. I'm coding things on my sandbox wiki (bc omgg I finally have the time and it's something I've always wanted to have time set side to work on) and I really liked your brocky scroll thingy and I was wondering if you would let me use it on my sandbox wiki? o: this is probably really dumb but how? xD (to have ur scrollbar) I'm assuming it's css or something, unless I'm wrong? o: ahhh I hope this makes sense xD For Bailey Silas Chevalier's Headmaster Candidacy In order for the council to make an informed decision, they need more insight on the characters, their education & their intentions with Hogwarts. Please answer the questions today, at latest tomorrow, and owl Bond & I the answers. An alternative is making a separate page or template and linking us both, so our characters can pick the best candidate. Not answering the questions might hurt you character's chances at getting the promotion - it's imperative we have these answers for our characters to make an informed decision. Background Questions *What schools did you attend during your education? *What were your best and worst NEWT subjects? *What's the best thing about teaching? *What's the worst thing about teaching? Hogwarts Questions *What plans do you currently have for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? *What are your expectations from Hogwarts right now? *What kinds of changes would you make to better Hogwarts? Personality Questions *What would you do in the face of an emergency like that occurred this past year at Hogsmeade/Diagon Alley? *What would you do in the case of a werewolf attack on Hogwarts Campus? If a student was bitten how would you help the student affected? *Describe a time in your teaching career when something didn't go according to plan and how you dealt with that. OOC Questions *What plans do you currently have for Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry? *Do you foresee any activity issues interfering with the time demand of being Headmaster/Headmistress? *What kinds of changes would you make to better Hogwarts? damn gay this is super late but i just noticed how gay micah's likes are (LOOK) cucumbers and carrots eh YOU'VE BEEN KEEPING BUSY WITH THAT NEW CHAR PAGE HOLY IN THE WORDS OF PENTAGON, LIKE THIS Torres Family Gathering We're doing a Torres family gathering here under the pretense that José Torres (Tori's dad) owled his brothers to let them know to come and bring their kids for a BBQ. If the kids are estranged from their parents, then he owled the oldest sibling that's tied to the rest. Yes, I'm covering all my bases. Please add yourself to the order after the person that last posted! Headmaster It didn't look like anyone posted that Chevalier had been picked for Headmaster...so just in case I thought I would? When you get a chance can you update the Teachers page with candidates from the User:JayeMalik'/Sign-Ups so users know what they'll be teaching, who the Heads of House are (so they can pick prefects and Quidditch Captains), and Head Boy/Girl so people can RP with their prefects and Heads in the carriages that are now open? If you need help just let me know and I'd be glad to do what I can. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:20, October 16, 2017 (UTC) For Mr. Chevalier ~ Thistle For Eden Like a Satellite, I'm in Orbit all the Way Around You ''~Sophie'' Flying If you still need someone to teach this let me know and I'll either pull in Elle or one of my old pro quidditch payers. Bond_em7 (Owl Me) 12:26, October 18, 2017 (UTC) Teaching Yeah, I'll have Bradley Carter come back to teach Flying. :) (I think his page will need to be resurrected though?) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 17:02, October 20, 2017 (UTC) If needed I can pull in an adult char to teach almost any basic subject that ... doesn't get off the ground. Alex Jiskran 09:39, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Clarification I actually meant, if you find yourself in a week or so with a class you really need not getting taught, I can step in. :) Alex Jiskran 20:07, October 22, 2017 (UTC) Enforcement of school rules and general student behaviour This is a link to the current basic rules for the public school in England I went to (25+ years ago) - https://www.stpetersyork.org.uk/assets/0001/9525/School_Rules_Aug_2014.pdf Hogwarts, even in the 1990s, was old-fashioned by Muggle standards in most of its approaches. Therefore, I truly do not believe any student could be as rude and disruptive as the crop passing through are permitted to be, or that any would even try vaping in a classroom, which is taking place right now in Fifth Year HoM. I think you need to discuss with the Bcrats whether this is meant to be just a modern school with added magic, or whether this is an attempt to recreate Hogwarts. Alex Jiskran 15:30, October 27, 2017 (UTC) Quidditch Quidditch is supposed to start next week. Please put your team together by then, and make sure they all post in the match! Also, don't forget a practice rp has to be done at least once throughout the school year. :) Thanks! Page Help Hi, Brocko! I'm so sorry to be bothering you, but, I've recently tried creating a newer version of my character page (major credits to you still, cause basic foundation is still your code) and there's something that breaks the page that I just can't figure out. I tried adjusting the width and stuff but it's not it because the newer page is actually thinner than the previous one and I have absolutely no idea what went wrong. So yeah, if you can lend me a hand, please.... :c The link to the template page is here: Template:Miggy's Character Page Version 2 Again, I'm sorry if I'm being a bother! >.< :Turns out I missed about 5 of those closing div tags lmao thanks so much for the help, Brocky! I got it fixed now. And I would still like to formally ask for permission to use some elements from your other codes that I incorporated in this one. I know it's already made but it's never too late to ask, I guess? I can always take it down or modify it if you have problems or something lol but anyway yeah, tysm! <3 : :Ayyy, I think I only got the dotted borders that I used for the pic and the gif, as well as the scrollbox (cause the default one is kinda ugly ngl) from your version 5 but that's it. Is it ok if I keep them or nah? : Quidditch Hey, so since Carn is gone and we know Jaye still has poor service access... and Lilly can be MIA at times... I wanted to offer myself as help to get Quidditch running. I've done it before and I did help Carn last term when Lilly just... dropped off the face of the earth with no explanation. I know I'm not an admin anymore... but I love Quidditch and don't want to see it flop when teams are actually set to go. :) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 12:07, October 31, 2017 (UTC) :Alright, sounds good. :) I can clear pages next week to get games started, too and I can safely GM Hufflepuff vs Ravenclaw. (Clara's co-captain of the Slytherin team lol) Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 10:07, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Following CK's message above If you need any help, I can GM quidditch. I haven't officially been taught though, so I'd need to be trained a little, but I'm willing to help out in anyway I can! :D ~ Thistle 13:32, October 31, 2017 (UTC) I can GM Gryffindor versus Slytherin, so if that helps at all? Also, could we possibly meet on chat like around 2:30-3:00 PDT or later if you can so I can get a quick rundown for GMing? Thanks Brocky~ :D ~ Thistle 14:22, November 1, 2017 (UTC) Everyone used Helping Hand! It is hopefully super effective. Aye, in correspondence with the previous owls, I'm available if you need people to GM. I've GMed during the Quidditch league before and I have way too much time and not enough concrete plans. My only Quidditch team character is in Slytherin. I don't want a replay of delayed and unfinished Quidditch matches either. :It looks like the others have got both matches covered, bless. I think I'll pitch in for later or when the match is escalating too quickly outside of the other GMs' timezones (read: interventions on bludger tennis.) RE: I actually already got a little rundown from Jaye yesterday, I think..? All I need is a randomizer, right? I'm ready to go~ :D ~ Thistle 21:47, November 2, 2017 (UTC) Snack Speaking the gospel truth, Gavyn could monkey with my retirement fund and I'd say thanks No matter what he does I'm like You’re perfect, you’re beautiful, you look like Linda Evangelista, you’re a model! Everything about you is perfect! Did you stone those tights? Oh, you’re smiling! Hey I posted here for Liam and Parker. hey this is rly weird but would you like to rp sometime soon? I understand if you can't due to school, but I just wanted to know? :3 btw your thing was a redlink but I ended up figuring out pairs like Micah/Theo bc like, seventeen lol or cian/luca bc like, close in age?? that's the same for kohl/cristiano or caiden/seunghyun bc exo lmfao and ik that's a lot of pairs so to put the burden off of you, I put them in a randomizer and I got cian/luca but if you want another pair that's okay too xD. (fttt omg I don't have pages for my characters bc designing a unique page for all of them but they all have descriptions in my category? c: Operation Roleplay Hi! Would you maybe be interested in an RP? I don't have any pairs in mind, but I do have a couple characters I'm interested in using, among them being a fifth year Slytherin, a seventh year Gryffindor, a fifth year Hufflepuff, a five year old orphan, and a Ministry employee. I'm not sure what characters you'd like to use - if you're interested in an RP at all - but hopefully we can work a pair out that we both like! :D ::I mean, there'a Tate/Annabelle, Benji/Sebastian, Cian/Ethan, Dunstan/Bailey, Tori/Bailey, Griffin/Tessa & Tori/Anita. :v lolol i posted c: i have a q is cian inside the toilet or??? bc I don't want to make things awkward by having luca go in there xD Invitation Winter Solstice Location & Portkey Template Just wondering, is your Word Bubble Version 2 template free to use? If not, sorry I bother you. :) Dirael (talk) 17:27, December 7, 2017 (UTC) re: thanks c: i legit had to look everywhere bc i suffer from a lack of following exo gif makers rip but I'm glad you got shook af �� i thought you were gay for chen, but i see that you appreciate all of exo �� speaking of your gayness for kpop idols, i saw this gifpost of mingyu and thought of you so here ya go xD Conversation? Can we talk soon? For Bailey The trial is to begin December 18th, OOC. Love sought is good, but giv'n unsought is better. 01:02, December 12, 2017 (UTC) Rey Rey Artemis Black's her name, here's her template: Template Rey... Would you like to RP her/Bailey sometime? And yes, her parents dumped her at the orphanage. ~ Thistle 05:34, December 12, 2017 (UTC) fam Are we still doing our married couple? xD ::So, I've been thinking, and maybe I shouldn't make my character. Don't get me wrong - I really want to do them, but I think it's not in my best interest to make someone whose concept I'm not really attached to. Maybe we can figure something else out, though? Like siblings, cousins, or even another ship? I don't mind - it'd just be nice collabing with you. Hogwarts' Professors As the roleplayer of the Headmaster, it's up to you to open sign-ups. Whether you use my page or your page is up to you, but it's literally the last week we have for professors to sign up, so please... open them. Let me know once you decide, so I can add it to the Community Corner!! The Pack I'm double checking everyone in The Pack is active, and still have their characters. You have Bailey Jeon as your Alpha. Is he still active? Is he still a member of The Pack? I need to know ASAP! Vic & I are trying to come up with a storyline, so we need to know who we can and can't rely on. :P p.s. going for a week with no response could lead to your character being taken out of the pack's category For Cian ~ Thistle teachers Hey my character Andrew Park could teach first year flying if you need a teacher for that My fellow Canuck Hi bb! I was curious if you'd allow me to use your character page version 5 on both DARP and CHB?? I loveeee it. ❤❤❤ For the Headmaster 18:05, February 8, 2018 (UTC)|text= I want to call a meeting for the Headmaster, Deputy, and the Heads. I have a program proposition I would like all of your opinions and votes on.}} I'll start an RP in the Staffroom. Week 6 It's Week 6, which means... classes are resuming. I understand there's been a dip in everyone's activity as of lately, but I really want to restore the order of activity around here. And a big part of that is the professors posting in their classes, so... could you please start posting with your professor(s) and getting classes going? It'd be much appreciated. Reservations You currently have (an) expired model reservation(s). If the reservation is for a pre-existing character, then by all means you may renew the dib. That said, please state so in the User Model Registration page. If the reservation is for a new character, then I'm afraid you have to let go of the model for the time being. Said dibs are: *Lai Kuan Lin *Yeo Chang-Gu Quick question I was wondering if maybe I could use your Version 5 Character Page Template. If not, maybe Version 4? If both are your precious templates which you'd like to protect from weirdos like me, just say so. Believe me, I understand. :) COME BACK COME BACK hello~ is it alright for me to use ur character page version 3 and 4? c: Event at Hogwarts Hey! So I was told to come owl you for things that related to Hogwarts. I was just thinking that it would be good if we had an event happen to kind of stimulate the wiki and get things flowing a little more. I know there's activity right now, but I think if we had an event it would help a little more. You RP the headmaster so it's up to you if you want an event to take place at Hogwarts that would involve everyone who has a student character or professor :) If it did get approved or enough people were up to it, I'd be willing to help plan things out if it was needed. School Event I guess some Bcrats already have plans for a wiki-wide event and so I'm leaving it in their hands. But thanks for getting back to me! :) Reserved Models All your model reservations are up, please remove them from the list immediately. Cutbacks In light of the recent drop in activity, 2/3 bureaucrats got together to discuss necessary adjustments to the situation, including but not limiting itself to changes in the wiki's administration. We deemed it necessary to make cuts, and unfortunately, you are among the team members that didn't make the cuts. This in no way reflects your quality of work as a user of the wiki, let alone as a member of the administration team. This decision was not made lightly, nor is it based on personal feelings. We merely need to help the wiki adjust to the changes we're currently undergoing. We truly hope you understand. Should you have any questions and/or concerns about the decision we made, then please, do not hesitate to contact myself and/or the head of OOC. We hope you still continue to contribute as a member of our community, and maybe even run for the team again once we feel it's most appropriate to begin adding in members to reflect the community's number of active users. Char page Hey Brocky, is it okay to use your char page? Thank you! :) User:TimeLord15/Sig 23:46, March 19, 2018 (UTC) Character Page Hey!! Is it alright if I use this character page? :) Music is for everyone~ 03:32, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Oh sure! Whenever works for you or whenever you’re on. I’m basically on the wiki all the time or checking in periodically, so if you’re in chat I can just hop on and meet you :) Music is for everyone~ 06:22, March 20, 2018 (UTC) Headmaster's Message As soon as you have a free second, I was wondering if you could add the Headmaster's wb to this template? It appears on the home page for DARP. Thank you! Re: Omg i totally forgot about that. Typing it out for me would be perfect! Thank you. Additionally, would you like the headmaster to hand the house cup to the Gryffindors at the feast?